Blessed
by SeasonedOpTech018
Summary: Chris and Wyatt's generation. Trials and tribulations.
1. Characters

**Piper Halliwell's Children**

**Wyatt Halliwell- **_Lives in San Francisco, Looks after Mother's restaurant, Witch and part-time Whitelighter_

**Christopher Halliwell- **_Lives in San Francisco, Whitelighter_

**Melinda Halliwell- **_Lives in South America, Works on and off for relief organizations, Whitelighter and part-time witch_

**Pheobe Halliwell's Children**

**Penelope Halliwell-**_ Lives in San Francisco, Teacher at Magic School, Witch_

**Patience Halliwell-**_ Lives in New York with Parents, Cupid_

**Patricia Halliwell-**_ Lives in Miami, Police woman, Bound Powers (No Regrets)_

**Paige Matthews' Children**

**Henry Jr-**_ Lives in Europe, Whitelighter_

**Andrea-**_ Lives in LA, College & Handywoman, Whitelighter_

**Amanda-**_ Lives in LA, College & Waitressing, Bound Powers (Some Regrets)_


	2. 1x01 Pilot

**Blessed**

A family legend continues.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing except maybe the plot and obviously my original characters.

**Scene opens in a cemetery. **

- A blonde man stands at the gate. He has his hair cut short and wears a white tux. The suit hangs from his body slightly, rippling in the wind. The wind envelops him as he tries to take a step but hesitates. The wind blows stronger and stronger, reaching hurricane strength, but leaving the man untouched. Headstones rip from the ground, all except one. He moves towards it and in a second is standing in front of it. The name erases from the stone and blood letters take their place spelling out "help me". The blonde takes an athame from his hip pocket. He looks at it almost admiringly. And with a sudden and swift movement, he stabbed the ground beneath him. Blood oozed from the ground bubbling and curdling with a hiss. As the man stands, he has transformed. His hair is grown long and his body is clad in black leather. The athame in his hand is covered with blood and a smile overtakes his face.

- A flash of white and scene is moved to a dark bedroom. The girl in the bed pops up into a sitting position. She breaths deeply as she turns to look at the red numbers on her clock. The light illuminates her frown as she realizes her night has once again been interrupted at exactly 3:00. With a sigh, she reaches to her nightstand and retrieves a hair tie she uses to pull her dark brown hair into a messy bun. Turning on the light she looks around her tidy but still slightly messy room. The windows covered with the darkness of night, she steps from the bed and opens her door to reveal a brown haired man also clad in pajamas.

Chris: Another one?

Penelope: (Nods) Sit down.

**Break**

**Scene opens to a kitchen. **

- The blonde man stands over the paper at the island while the toaster smokes behind him. He is dressed in simple jeans and a red tee-shirt. He breathes in and noticing the change in the air, sniffs. He turns and runs to the toaster, abandoning the paper. A redhead woman appears from the basement stairs fully dressed and accessorized by a tool belt and yellow gloves covered with black grease. She disposes of the gloves into a box on the end of the island as the blonde fusses with the toaster behind him. She swiftly claims the paper and coffee sitting next to it as he leaves the room, passing Chris with a nod.

Andrea: Call if you need me.

- Fully entering the room, Chris laughs.

Chris: Guess you never inherited mom's cooking abilities.

Wyatt: Shut up. (Pulls the cord of the appliance from the wall) Everything's breaking around me all of a sudden. Maybe there's a demon or something.

Chris: (Crosses the room and pours himself a cup of coffee using every last drop as he talks) Why would a demon want to ruin your toast?

Wyatt: (Abandoning the toaster) I never accused them of being smart. (Walks back to the island and notices his paper and coffee missing) What the… (Looks back at Chris)

Chris: (Shrugs shoulders and he explains) Andy. (Motions generally to his right) Just get more.

- Wyatt grabs a mug from the cabinet with a scowl as Chris exits. He reaches for the coffee pot and begins pouring before realizing it is empty. He shakes his head as he moves to the sink. Turning the knob, the sink sputters to life for a moment before dying completely.

Wyatt: Damnit! (Slams his hand against the counter)

Penelope: (Enters still clad in pajamas) Hey there. Anymore coffee?

Wyatt: (Tosses the pot at her) Help yourself. (Grabs his jacket and keys from the table and leaves through the side door)

- Penelope watches Wyatt leave and jumps slightly as the door slams behind him. She looks down to her hands at the empty coffee pot. Walking over to the sink, she turns the knob and it sputters to life. She removes the lid and fills the pot.

-A flash of white. The scene is blurred but a woman screams as a blurry figure is shoved into a flaming hell. Scene moves back to the kitchen as Penelope drops the half filled coffee pot onto the floor.

Penelope: (Whispers) Oh God.

- Scene moves to a restaurant. The place is bustling with workers running around, hanging decorations. Two men work on hanging a happy anniversary banner as Wyatt comes into view talking with the manager. Members of a jazz band gather near a small stage at the head of the restaurant. Truck drivers unload boxes of alcohol at the end of the bar. A phone rings with a "Highway to Hell" jingle by ACDC. Wyatt excuses himself and glances at the caller id before answering.

Wyatt: Hello?

Chris: (Voice pours over the phone) Hey. What's up man?

Wyatt: (Glances around as he talks) Not much. I'm at the restaurant getting ready for a party.

Chris: Really. (Paces in the daylight) Whose party?

Wyatt: Some couples engagement. What's wrong? Is it about the demonstration? (A man walks up to Wyatt holding a box tuna. Making a disgusted groan he points to the manager)

Chris: No actually. Nothing's really wrong. Just calling about Penny. She's going to New York, right? For her birthday?

Wyatt:Yep. (Signs a clipboard for the pudgy manager) She leaves Friday morning at some ungodly hour.

Chris: Well do you want to give her a party here before she leaves?

Wyatt: Guess we can. Do it tomorrow night. I have a some weird rock band set up. She'd love it.

Chris:Okay good. I'll call Andy. See what she says. (Pauses) Hey Wy?

Wyatt:Yep?

Chris:How long has it been? Since you've visited.

Wyatt:Since the funeral. (Sees the truck driver heading towards him with papers in hand) I gotta go. Work. Talk to Andy and get back to me. See ya later. (Hangs up)

- Chris hangs up the phone and looks down at his feet. The headstone sits inches away. It reads normally, words and names etched into the stone. 'Melanie G, Miller. She was loved.' The words were few, but true. Chris stoops down and lights a candle, laid atop the grave.

Chris:We miss you. He misses you. I hope you know that. I know he hasn't visited. (Shrugs) Just don't read anything into it. He loves you.

- The wind blows out the candle with a hiss. Chris stands and places a kiss on his hand before laying his hand upon the stone. He glances around and orbs out.

- Scene moves to a dark cave. A woman stands dressed in black with white rope binding her arms behind her, her legs together, and a wad of cloth in her mouth. Tears fall down her face as across the room, two red skinned demons beat a almost naked bloody man. His arms hung limply from the white rope holding him to the wall. The woman struggled against the rope trying to move towards the scene. Wyatt appears out of no where with his hair grown long and clad in black.

Wyatt:Shh Shush Shh. Don't cry. Pulls the woman into his arms. Save your strength Mel my dear. Throwing her to the ground, he kicks her in the side.

**Break**

**Scene opens to the attic. **

- Penelope stand at the pedestal where the book of shadows stands. The book is open to a spell 'To call a lost witch'. She chants religiously as she mixes ingredients in a small bowl in her hand.

Penelope: Power of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies Come to us who call you near, Come to us and settle here. (Continues chanting)

- In the dark cave, the bloodied man lay beaten almost to death. He lays unconscious. Melanie stands rigid as possible at the edge of a huge hole. Below her, flames leap from the pits of hell. Wyatt walks back and forth in front of her. Demons surround the scene as Wyatt lists the charges.

Wyatt:Treason! (The man in the back awakes slowly) Espionage! (He sees Melanie) Murder of important agents!

Man:(Wyatt continues as he chants) Hear these words, hear my cry. Spirits wandering through the night. Come to me, I summon thee to save an innocent witch's life. (Continues chanting)

Wyatt:For these crimes against us! This witch will Die!

Man:Hear these words, hear my cry. Spirits wandering through the night. Come to me, I summon thee to save an innocent witch's life. (Wyatt moves closer and closer to Melanie and the man chants faster)

- As Wyatt ties a blindfold to Melanie, a demon across the room notices the man awake and chanting. He pulls a sword and slices it through the man's stomach. The last thing he sees is Melanie being pushed to her death.

- The scene moves to the attic. Chris orbs in and can only watch as Penelope chants now close eyed and a body appears out of nowhere and falls onto the floor. The noise emitted from the falling body shocks both and Penelope wide eyed is shocked into silence. A moment passes before the body begins to struggle. Penelope moves in towards the body and pulls off the blindfold. Melanie's eyes adjust to the light as Chris and Penelope untie the ropes holding her bound and gagged. Her sight still a little blurry, Melanie sucks in gulps of air as the rope is removed.

Melanie: Oh thank god. (Turns to Chris) Chris! (Hugs him) What happened to you? We thought you were dead.

Chris:We thought you were dead. (Said incredulously)

Melanie: (Getting her bearings, she jumped up) We shouldn't be here.

Chris:Why?

Melanie: Because, HE will find us.

Penelope: Who?

- Melanie looked from Chris to Penelope and back. She looked out of sorts her clothes were torn, her body bleeding, and her eyes were wide and panicked.

Penelope: Who will find us?

Melanie: (Whispering) Wyatt.

- The dark cave is filled with demons peering over the edge of the hell hole. Wyatt looks stunned.

Demon: Where'd she go?

- Back at the restaurant, things had died down a bit. The band was set up and decided to break until the party, the deliveries were finished, the kitchen staff was working on the dinner for the party and the lunch crowd had pretty much left. A very clean cut Wyatt says a 'see ya later' to the manager and walks out. Only stopping for a moment as he passes a picture of his mother in front of the restaurant that had once been her club, P3. As he moves into the soft airy afternoon , he takes in a deep breath and walks to his car.

- At the manor, Wyatt finds a note. Scribbled are the words 'In a hurry. Going out to kick some ass with Chris. Back for dinner. --Penny' Wyatt smiles to himself and tosses the note into the trash. He moves to head upstairs.

- The scene moves to the dark cave. It is empty except for an upset Wyatt and three men clad in black robes head to toe.

Triad #1: Is this wise my liege? If it was only a trick of the light, you'll be committing suicide.

Wyatt:I understand the risks.

Triad #2: We don't doubt you do, but, is this necessary?

Triad #3: It is only one witch.

Wyatt: One witch who knows our secrets. She could bring us down if she had the time to figure out how. We need to find her. I need to find her. I can not allow myself to look merciful to anyone. Especially to her. Understand?

Triad all: Yes my liege.

Wyatt:Do it. (Stands on the edge of the hole)

- The triad stands behind Wyatt each with his right palm aimed at him. A dark cloud of magic builds as the three chant close eyed in latin riddle. Wyatt wrings his hands, closing his eyes. As the magic enters him, he jumps into the pit.

- The scene moves to the bathroom. Wyatt showering, sings the pinky and the brain theme song to himself. He sticks his head under the rushing water.

- In the attic, an evil Wyatt materializes and falls into a squat on the attic floor.

**Break**

**Scene opens in a wooded area. **

- Melanie walks around slowly and unsure. Penelope follows interestedly. They reach a small hill overlooking a bit of the city.

Melanie: Where are we?

Penelope: Golden Gate Park.

Melanie: (Stare is entranced on the city) Why… How are they not destroyed?

Penelope: Destroyed?

Melanie: This entire section was destroyed in the take over. The park and what was still standing was burnt to the ground when the revolution started. (Looks over at Penelope) Where am I?

Penelope: (Sighs) Don't worry. (Walks over to Melanie and pulls her into a hug) Chris will figure this all out.

Melanie: (Nods) I hope so.

- The scene moves to the manor, where Wyatt is jogging down the stairs humming. Shirtless and freshly showered, he entered the kitchen. Feeling a presence, he looked up. His evil self hesitated only a moment before catching Wyatt unawares with a roundhouse kick. Wyatt fell with an anti climactic thud. Clad in black, the other Wyatt walked past.

Wyatt:(Coughed) Pansy

- The remark from the fallen man resulted in a swift kick to the head. And the triumphant Wyatt smiled as he pulled Wyatt to the basement entrance and shoved him down the stairs.

- In the park, Melanie laid against a tree trunk, dead to the world. Penelope watched her as she slept. A soft wind blew through the trees whistling. The sudden coolness caused Melanie to subconsciously turn her body away from the wind. Penelope smiled sitting against her own tree feet away. Bright lights filled the space between the girls. And Chris appeared frowning.

Penelope: Hey what did they say?

Chris:She's not Melanie.

Penelope: What?

Chris:She is, but not ours. The elders think she is from a different future.

Penelope: (Guiding Chris away from the immediate spot) What?

Chris:Do you remember that story Aunt Paige used to tell us? The fairytale with the brothers.

Penelope: One evil, one good. The good one saves the evil one.

Chris:It's true.

Penelope: (Looking at Chris with a 'Duh' look on her face) All of them were at one point.

Chris:It was Wyatt. He was evil. The elders said I came back to save him.

Penelope: (Looking confused) Okay so… you changed the future?

Chris:Yes.

Penelope: Then here's the question. Why does Mel think Wyatt is still evil.

Chris:Because he is in her future. The elders think that whenever a major event happens, like Wyatt being saved, the future splits. The unchanged future goes on forever. Our souls kind of split or something and both futures play out.

Penelope: Then why is she here.

Chris:I don't know. But, she's not supposed to be.

Melanie: (Voice floating from the trees) Please don't send me back.

- The two look over and see Melanie barely standing holding a tree for support. She looks back expectantly.

Melanie: He'll kill me.

Penelope: (Looks to Chris) What do we do?

- In a scatter of white orbs, Chris appears in the attic with Penelope and Melanie. The book stands on it's pedestal and the room looks untouched. Chris moves to the book of shadows. Chris:There has to be something in here that can help.

- Wyatt appears behind the girls in a bubble of black orbs. The shift in the air causes Melanie's hair to rise.

Wyatt:Probably not.

**Break**

**Scene opens in the attic**

- Evil Wyatt stands commanding the attention of the room. Melanie grabs for weapons on her person, but finds none.

Wyatt:You won't have the chance to find out.

Chris: (Steps from the podium) What did you do with my brother!

Wyatt:Awe Chris. I'm hurt. Have you been away so long you've actually forgotten me? (Penelope searches for something to use as a weapon) Although, I do have to hand it to you, Changing worlds? Didn't think you had it in ya.

-In the basement, a groggy Wyatt awoke and stumbled blindly up the stairs. He could hear voices.

Wyatt:Chris?

- In the attic, Chris stalled trying to create some sort of battle plan. Melanie slowly tried backing up towards the couch.

Chris:Well is wasn't really all my doing.

Wyatt:(Smiling evilly) I know. I didn't think you did. But, I have to say, I thought you were dead.

Chris:You hoped.

- Wyatt smiled and nodded as the real Wyatt appeared in the doorway. The real Wyatt knocked on the door gaining the attention of the evil one. Melanie ran back behind the couch while Chris grabbed the book and waved his hand causing the pedestal to fly at great speed towards evil Wyatt. The jagged edge pierced him and both Wyatts fell to their knees. Penelope and Chris ran to their Wyatt.

Penelope: We can't vanquish him.

Chris:No, but we can send him back to the hell he came from. (Grasping Wyatt and Penelope's hands) Send this evil with this rhyme through space, magic, and even time to the moment he left just right do this I ask this very night.

- Evil Wyatt disappeared as Melanie peeked over the rim of the couch. Without hesitation, Chris turned to his brother.

- In the hole, Wyatt appeared just above the flames. He fell in before he could orb out. The watching triad shimmered out.

- In the attic, Penelope grasps Wyatt's hand with one and holds her other over his wound. A thud sounds behind the group as Wyatt rises slowly. Penelope turns to see Melanie passed out on the ground.

**TBC?**

**Review and tell me how corny this is.**


	3. 1x02 Cuckoos Nest

**Blessed**

A family legend continues.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing except maybe the plot and obviously my original characters.

**1x02**- _The Cuckoos Nest_

**Scene opens in the hall. **

- Chris lays Melanie onto a bed in a dark bedroom and immediately turns leaving. Wyatt and Penelope stand next to each other in the hall as Chris joins them closing the bedroom door quietly. The worn out trio let moment's slip.

Chris:She's just tired. She'll be fine.

Wyatt:(Nods) Good. (Looks down at his clothes) I think I need another shower. (Says half smiling)

Penelope: (Half smiles) I'll make something for dinner.

Chris:No I can do that. You should get some sleep.

Penelope: Mel's gonna need somebody there when she wakes up. Considering everything, I don't think Wyatt's the best choice and if I get comfortable, I'll fall asleep in seconds.

Chris: (Wyatt goes towards the bathroom) Kay. (Penelope goes down stairs and Chris goes to Wyatt pulling on his arm lightly to get his attention) You okay?

Wyatt:(Shakes head) It just hit me that she is going to be scared of me.

Chris:It's going to take a while but I'm sure she'll come around. (Wyatt nods and ducks into the bathroom, Chris whispers) I hope she does.

- The scene moves to a damp dark alley with faint sounds of rats and the smell of rotting vegetables. Andrea moves slowly down the narrow walkway. She looks down and narrowly misses dead road kill with rats feasting. She covers her mouth. Looking up, she moved forward again. A rustling noise came from ahead of her.

Andrea: Hello? (Pause, more rustling) Lo? (Pause) Anyone there?

- A sudden burst of fire threw Andrea to the ground. She lays there unmoving.

**Break**

**Scene opens to the kitchen. **

- Penelope stands over the stove flipping pancakes one at a time. Melanie sits quietly watching from the table. A mug of coffee sits in front of her steaming but her eyes remain flitting around the room. Penelope places three pancakes on a plate and turns to Melanie. She walks over to the table and places the plate in front of her friend.

Penelope: You want butter or margarine.

Melanie: (Shrugs) I don't remember the difference.

Penelope: (Reaches into the fridge and pulls out both placing both in front of Melanie) Try it and see.

- Melanie glances at both choices as Penelope turns back and returns to the stove. Bright orbs fill the air as Melanie spreads the butter onto one of her pancakes. Wyatt and Chris materialize Melanie stiffens at the site and switches her knife to her other hand so that the blade points at the two. Wyatt moves silently to the end opposite Melanie as Penelope turns to greet Chris.

Penelope: Where the hell were you this morning?

Chris:(Sneaking a piece of a pancake from a plate) The elders called.

Penelope: Charges come first. (Hands Chris the plate he just stole from) That's yours.

Chris:(Smirks and goes over to the table) Penny says that's yours.

Wyatt: Very funny. (Pushes the plate away as he grabs the perfectly folded paper, looks to Melanie) Want the comics?

- Melanie surprised, shakes her head and reaches for the syrup. Chris is in the refrigerator, pulling out the orange juice. Penelope finishes the last of the pancakes and Wyatt opens the paper.

Chris:So what was your dream? (Pours himself a tall glass)

Wyatt:Dreams? That's the big important conversation we had to have?

Penelope: No one was talking to you nosy. (Places a mug of coffee and heaping plate of pancakes in front of Wyatt, turning to Chris) OJ please.

Chris: (Pours another glass) So?

Penelope: (Takes the new glass, whispers) Later.

Wyatt:You do realize we can hear you, right?

Penelope: The reason I'm waiting for later. (Sits down at the table next to Wyatt) Private conversation Wyatt.

Wyatt:Private conversation? Your not planning on keeping it in the family are you?

Penelope: You're retarded. (Wyatt laughs)

- A jingle sounds and both boys hesitate in their individual actions. Penelope watches as they ignore it. Wyatt goes back to reading and Chris sits down between the girls at the table with his breakfast.

Penelope: Why are you ignoring them? (asks conversationally)

Chris:No reason.

Wyatt:We're hungry.

Penelope: (Looks at Wyatt's untouched plate) Really?

- Wyatt shrugs and continues reading.

- Scene moves the a bright white cloudy place. About ten men are standing around in their golden robes clicking their tongues back and forth to each other. The debate is heated some of the men seem frantic. Others are trying to be more calm. Chris orbs in.

Chris:What? (Practically yells)

- One man in a golden robe steps forward.

Man #1: Where is Wyatt?

Chris: Seething. We will not give up Melanie. And _he_ definitely won't.

Man #1: It's necessary. She isn't supposed to be here.

Chris: Neither are you according to the story. Elders were supposed to be killed in the battle of the titans, _but_ my father saved you. Our entire family has done for you. Now, you do for him.

Man #1: It's not our decision to make. Destiny _will_ have it's way.

Chris:(Steps toward the elder with a confident and angered stride) If destiny has any help from you, the Halliwell family will not be an ally of yours. (Orbs out)

**Break**

**Scene opens to Penelope's bedroom. **

- Penelope stands at the foot of the bed while Melanie sits on it. The walls have scattered posters for bands, like Bloodhound Gang, Ben Folds, and Coheed & Cambria, tacked onto the walls. Melanie looks around at the posters and smiles. Penelope packs some of the clothes from her drawers into the box in her hands.

Penelope: If you need anything, I will just be in the next room.

Melanie: Thanks for the room.

Penelope: I figured you wouldn't want to be so close to Wyatt given everything you've been through.

Melanie: (Nods) I'm sorry. I know he isn't…. but…. jus…

Penelope: I get it. (Closes the box) Wyatt's getting your stuff from storage. For what it's worth, he loves you. Beyond the meaning of the word. (Melanie looks down at her feet and Penelope picks up the box) C'mon.

- At the storage facility, Wyatt sits in the dark holding a pink lace pillow. Light seeps in from one window high in the side of the wall creating a dim ray in the darkness. His phone rings with his "Highway to Hell" ring tone.

Wyatt: (pulling out his phone and glancing at the ID) What's up?

Penelope: What's up? C'mon. Where are you? I'm practically moved out all ready. What's going on?

Wyatt:Traffic. (Rises to his feet and drops the pillow atop the box he had previously been sitting on)

Penelope: Don't give me that. I know you. You've been gone for an hour and a half.

Wyatt: I'm gonna be there in a bit.

Penelope: (Pauses) Are you going ta be okay?

Wyatt:I'll be there in a minute. (Pulls the phone from his ear and hangs up)

- The sunlight of the day never quite reached the alleyway, but slowly the unconscious Andrea, still groggy, awakes. She sits up, covered in garbage.

Andrea: (As she gets her bearings) Oh. Oh god. Morgan? Morgan! (Looks at her watch) Damnit. (Looks up and down the alleyway) Morgan?

- She stands and while brushing the filth of the city off of her. The sun beat down on her as she exited the narrow alley. People bustled on the streets under the mid of day. Those within nose shot quickly avoided Andrea. She hurried down the street glancing at her watch every five steps. She ducked into another alley a few blocks away.

Andrea: Crap (As she orbs out)

- At the manor, Wyatt orbs into Penelope's room with boxes and boxes of stuff. Melanie is not in the room but Penelope stands at the door expectantly.

Penelope: Well?

Wyatt: Well what? Here are her things.

Penelope: She'll come around.

Wyatt:(Sits down on the bed) I know! (Breathes) I know. Everybody keeps saying that. I know. She's…

Penelope: Broken. But, it will get better.

Wyatt:She stiffens. Whenever I'm in the room. It's like she's waiting for me to go ballistic.

Penelope: (Goes to sit next to Wyatt) It will get better.

- Wyatt nods, his head down, eyes to his feet. Suddenly a scream sounded from downstairs. The pairs heads shot up. They bounded down the stairs to find a shocked Melanie being crushed by a crying Andrea.

Wyatt:(As he pulled his cousin to her feet) Andy?

Andrea: (Wiping her eyes) I'm (Sobs) I lost (Sobs) charge.

Penelope: (Pulls Melanie to her feet) You lost a charge?

Andrea: (Sobs) All my (Sobs) fault.

Wyatt:(Almost laughs) Shh It's okay.

Andrea: (Calming) You.. You don't understand. She's.. well she's nuts, but she's new. To the craft. She doesn't know what's happening. And, on top of everything, she has this.. (Wyatt guides her to the couch) I don't know. I guess it's a disorder or something. Trauma Disorder.

Penelope: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. (Moves to the front of the couch, Melanie follows)

Andrea: Yes! Yeah.

Melanie: (Sits down next to Andrea) What happened to her?

Andrea: (Looks up and over at Melanie) Huh? (Distractedly) Oh Morgan. Kidnapped a few years ago. The DA thought she might have been sexually.. But she never said anything.

Penelope: She's alone? (Andrea nods) How old?

Andrea: 16.

Wyatt:And you can't sense her?

Andrea: (Shakes her head) I haven't developed a relationship yet.

Melanie: (Contributing again) How did you lose her?

- The scene moves to the top of a bridge. Chris stands rigid as another jingle plays and another. He walks closer and closer to the edge. One step at a time. Arriving, he looks down. Another jingle. Chris breathes. Once. Then twice. He looks unsure. Another jingle. He falls.

**Break**

**Scene opens in the attic. **

- Andrea stands at the table, a map laid out in front of her and a small cast iron with a slight strain of smoke billowing into the air. She dips the end of her crystal into the bowl as she pulls a comb from her pocket. Comb and crystal in hand, she begins to scry, swinging the crystal. Penelope sits on the couch carefully measuring out the ingredients for her mixture on the coffee table in front of her. Melanie stands at the book flipping through the pages uninterestedly. She looks up every few seconds, her gaze falling on Andrea. She continues flipping.

Penelope: Almost ready with the potions. Got anything?

Andrea: Not yet. (Pauses) I don't understand. I've done this a million times. I usually get a hit by now.

Penelope: (Shrugs) Maybe you're blocked.

Andrea: I don't know why I would be.

Penelope: You're upset. You're worried. I'd be concerned if you weren't. (Stands with two potion bottles in hand) I have a stun potion and a binding potion.

Melanie: (Steps forward) Is that necessary? Maybe if you just talk to her and explain what's happening. (Stands next to Andrea)

Andrea: (Stone falls to the map) That would be fine, but Morgan has some issues. (Turns to Penelope) Got it. (Turns back to Melanie) She'd need years of therapy to even begin to handle this.

Melanie: But what if you're wrong? What if she can handle it?

Penelope: (Appears next to Melanie) Are you okay?

Melanie: (As Andrea looks on) I'm fine. (Says abrupt)

Andrea: Look. (Melanie looks at her) We'll use the potions as a last resort, okay?

Melanie: (Nods) It's just.. magic is a gift. That's what everybody always said.

Penelope: That's right. It is. (Approvingly) Now, we just have to help Morgan see that. (Smiles)

- In the clouds, Wyatt appears in front of the ever anxious elders. The lot, though surprised, recovers quickly.

Man #1: Wyatt.

Wyatt:You rang?

Man #1: Well, yes actually.

Man #2: We spoke to one of the angels of destiny and --

Wyatt:I will not give her up. (Calmly)

Man #2: (Steps forward) No. You don't understand.

Wyatt:No! You don't understand! (Calms) I won't cry over her again. I won't stand there idly by while you bastards rip her away. I _won't_ lose her. Not again. (Orbs out)

- At the house, he orbs into what is now Melanie's room. Looking around, he smiles at the little trinkets and things unpacked onto the cluttered and chaotic dresser. Making his way to the bed, he picks up the pink lace pillow from the floor. He raises it to his face allowing himself to really look at it. He sits down on the bed. Hearing a rumpling beneath him, he rises again for a moment and reaches under the covers, recovering an open diary. He smiled and began reading.

- The scene moves to a dock. The late afternoon breeze flows over the land. Water sloshes against the beams holding the wooden walkway up. A single figure, a young woman, stands at the end. The three witches orb in behind her.

Andrea: There she is.

Penelope: Okay Mel. Go do your thing.

Melanie: (Slightly panicked) What thing?

Penelope: You said talk her down, so (Motions to dock) go talk her down.

Andrea: (Melanie looks to her) Go ahead Ace.

Melanie: But.. No. She's your charge.

Andrea: (Smiles) This was your idea.

Melanie: (Turns back to Penelope, hushed whisper) She lost her!

Penelope: It will be fine. We're here if you need us. (Head cocks slightly to the side, comfortingly) Don't worry.

Melanie: Huh. (Scoffs) Yeah right.

**Break**

**Scene opens on the dock**

- Melanie stands behind Morgan. She turns her head making sure her back up is still in place. Turning back, she takes a deep breath.

Melanie: Morgan?

Morgan: (Whips around) Huh? (Panicked and wide-eyed) Who.. Who are you?

Melanie: (Holds hands up) Whoa. My name is Melanie. Just take a deep breath. (Breathes) That's it.

- Back at the other side of the dock, Penelope and Andrea stood talking.

Andrea: She might actually pull this off.

Penelope: Well, she's great. (Smiles) Even if she is broken.

- Morgan backed away from Melanie.

Melanie: I know what you're going through.

Morgan: (Tearing) No. No you don't.

Melanie: Yes! I do. I know how hard it is.

Morgan: How hard what is? (Yells)

Melanie: To trust. To listen. I know. I went through the same thing, but you don't have to be afraid. If you're afraid of life, if you're afraid of the good stuff, the bad stuff is just gonna seem that much worse.

Morgan: (Falls to her knees) What's happening to me.

Melanie: (Kneeling) Something magical. You just have to trust it, listen to it. It will guide you.

Morgan: (Sobs uncontrollably)

- At the other end of the dock Andrea and Penelope begin to walk down the way as Melanie helps and sniffling Morgan to her feet.

Melanie: There's someone I want you to meet. (Andrea reaches the pair) Morgan? This is Andy. She's gonna help you.

Morgan: (Looks up) What about you?

Melanie: I have another girl I need to help. (Hugs Morgan) Just remember. Listen.

- Andrea holds her hand out. Morgan slowly reaches out and grasps the outstretched hand. Penelope leads Melanie away. Leaving the witch to her white lighter.

- The scene moves to the restaurant. The table is filled with gifts. Wyatt, Andy, Penelope, and

Amanda sat around the table laughing. The rock band in the background started a new creepy slow song.

Chris:Hey. Did I miss anything. (Pulls up a chair)

Penelope: Chris! Where have you been!

Chris:(Shrugs) Around.

Andrea: (Smiling) You should have been closer around. You could have seen Mel work her magic.

Wyatt:(Perks up) What magic?

Andrea: She talked down my psychotic charge.

Chris:What psychotic charge?

Penelope: The one that tried to kill her.

Andrea: And she did it in like fifteen minutes.

Chris:Mel?

Penelope: (Nods smiling) Yep. (Pauses to take a sip) It was goddamn beautiful.

Andrea: (Looks into the bottom of her now empty glass) Oh (Looks up smiling) I think I'm tipsy.

Amanda: Better hurry this up then, right. (Raises her glass) To the beautiful, yet slightly slow, Penny. (Table laughs) We love you. Happy Birthday! And, give our love to New York. (Takes a gulp from her glass.

Penelope: (Laughing as Amanda stands) Oh you going? (Amanda nods) Shoot. You would have been so entertaining with a few more drinks in ya.

Amanda: I know. I have work early tomorrow.

Wyatt:Wanna ride.

Amanda: (Nods looking at her sister) I don't think Andy can orb straight.

Andrea: (Raises her glass) Here here!

Wyatt:(Hugs Penelope, whispers) Love you girl

Penelope: (Releases Wyatt and Hugs Amanda) Bye guys.

Amanda: (As she leaves) Have a great vacation.

- Wyatt and Amanda leave into a closet and white orb lights emanate from the behind the door for a moment.

- The scene moves to Melanie's new room. Melanie sits on the bed her pink pillow in her hands. Music plays in the stereo. "We Danced Anyway" by The Dixie Chicks. She looks over to her dresser at the diary her other self had written. A sad look was in her eyes.

- A noise. Melanie looks up to the door as Wyatt comes into view. She watches as his step hesitates and slows. But he continues on his way, past her room. Melanie tears and wipes her eyes.

- An alarm beeps. Melanie moves to a cup sitting on the side of her dresser. She pulls out the stick sitting inside it and reads.

Melanie: (Whispers) God.

- The stick reads 'pregnant'.

**TBC?**

**Sorry about the hiatus. Family vacation. I have another one next weekend, so i have to skip another week.**


	4. 1x03 What a Night Mare!

**Blessed**

A family legend continues.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing except maybe the plot and obviously my original characters.

**1x03**- _What a Nightmare!_

**Scene opens in a man's bedroom. **

- A man lays in his bed sleeping. The darkness is only dimly illuminated by the street lights below the high apartment. The man's breath quickens slightly and suddenly, a bird, vulture like, appears in a dark cloud and rests upon the man's chest. The shadowy animal claws into the man's chest causing him to call out in pain.

- The animal opens its mouth and inhales as the man screams. A light blue smoke travels through the air from the man to the animal. Seemingly satisfied, the animal disappears.

- The man straightens in bed and sits up breathing heavily. Reaching to his chest he feels at the wounds. Waking up, he turns on the light and goes to his bathroom mirror. The disheveled brunette raises his shirt to look at his chest in the mirror. The wounds are healed and the man is satisfied. He turns out the light and falls asleep again. The shadowy bird appears on his chest again.

- With a scream, the scene moves to Melanie's bedroom. She is pacing at the foot of her bed with a cordless phone in her hand. Her radio plays "Almost" by Bowling for Soup low in the background. Clad in wrinkled PJs, she shuts her door and talks into the phone.

Melanie: Okay, but I don't think you're getting the situation.

Penelope: (Voice pours over the phone) I get it. Really I do. (Is sitting in a hotel room, fully dressed and prettied, flipping through TV channels) Just don't worry about it, okay? Everything will be fine. I'll sit down and talk to Wyatt when I get back.

Melanie: (Sits abruptly onto the bed) I loved him.

Penelope: (Smiles) Yes. You did.

Melanie: (Shakes head) No. In my world. He was evil, yes, but.. I loved him.

Penelope: (Switches off the TV as a knock sounds at the door) Then don't worry so much. I have to go. My mom's taking me shopping. We good?

Melanie: Yeah. (Says softly) Bye (Hangs up and looks at the diary now sitting on her side table)

**Break**

**Scene opens to the hall. **

- Chris stands knocking on the bathroom door desperately. The door opens to reveal a freshly showered, smiling, and, of course, shirtless Wyatt.

Wyatt:Haven't seen that dance since you were two. (Laughs as Chris pushes him out of the way and slams the door)

- Laughing, Wyatt makes his way down the hall. Melanie, hair pulled back, carries a plastic bag of shower wash and special shampoo as she passes Wyatt. Wyatt watches her walk momentarily after she passes him. Melanie knocks on the door of the bathroom. A muffled yell sounds. The door opens moments later with Chris holding a toothbrush in his mouth. Chris' gaze is brought down on Melanie. He had obviously been expecting Wyatt. Only a second passes before Chris opens the door all the way. He moves backwards back into the bathroom, spits, gurgles, spits, and leaves. Melanie smiles as he nods to her telling her the bathroom is hers. She enters the bathroom and closes the door.

- Downstairs in the kitchen, Chris makes the eggs and toast while Wyatt retrieves the butter and strawberry jam. The paper sits on the table untouched.

Wyatt:So. (Sets his stuff on the island) Where'd you sleep last night?

Chris: Penny's room. (Flips the eggs)

Wyatt:(Grabs two mugs and sets them on the counter) What's the deal with her?

Chris:(Looks up as Wyatt fills the mugs) Penny? I didn't know she had a deal.

Wyatt:The dream thing. (Sets the coffee mugs on the island next to the jam)

Chris:(Shrugs as he places the eggs on the three plates next to him) It's just her powers. (Seeing Wyatt's 'need more info' look he continues) She's been getting her premonitions more often in the form of dreams than actual premonitions.

Wyatt:Biology. (Grabs his plate and coffee) We're all wired a little weird.

Chris:It happens at the same time every night. (Pauses as Melanie enters) 3:00.

Wyatt:The demonic witching hour. (Chris takes a plate and hands it to Melanie while taking one for himself)

Chris:Neither one of us know what it means. And you know Penny. Once she's up..

Wyatt:(Nods thoughtfully) Yeah. (Watches as Melanie pours herself a cup of coffee) Why don't you talk to the elders?

Chris:(Scoffs) Yeah, like they don't have enough reason to distrust us, I'm gonna volunteer another one.

Melanie: (Sits down to breakfast between the guys) Why don't the elders trust you?

Chris:(Looks mildly surprised at her choice of seating) I.. Uh.. Actually, I don't really know. I guess it's because we never really care what they think. We trust our instincts.

Wyatt:Our family always has. (Says with a smile)

Chris:(Rises from his seat) I gotta pee.

Wyatt:What are you? Pregnant?

- Melanie stiffens slightly at the statement, but no one notices.

- The scene moves to the other man's bedroom. The apartment now lit brightly by the sun. The man still lay strewn among the covers of his bed. Waking, the groggy man glances at the clock and stands.

- Still clad in his tee-shirt and boxers, he steps onto the street bustling with oncoming traffic. The incoming blue car tries to stop. The owner slams on the breaks, but it's of no use. The car hit's the man. His scream echoes down the street.

- In the bathroom, Chris is washing his hands. A stack of paper towels sits on a small table next to the sink. Chris grabs one and dries his hands. Playing pretend basketball, he tosses the wad at the trash. When he misses, he goes to the trash to pick it up. Instead, a bright white stick catches his eye. He picks it up.

Chris:Oh my god.

- A knock on the door catches Chris' attention.

Chris: (Distractedly) Come in.

- Wyatt opens the door to find Chris pale and clutching a pregnancy test. Straight-faced, Wyatt steps forward.

Wyatt:So. (Pauses) You're pregnant.

**Break **

**Scene opens to the bathroom. **

- The boys are standing face to face. Chris is still clutching the test.

Wyatt:So. Who's the father?

Chris:(gives Wyatt a disgusted look) You're an idiot.

Wyatt:(Laughs) How's he gonna take the news? Am I gonna have to beat his ass. Cause, I don't wanna break a nail. (Laughs again)

Chris:(Sticks the test in the trash) You're an ass.

Wyatt:(Sobers) You're right. (Pauses) This is (Straight face begins cracking) an emotional time for you. (Laughing) I should try to be more (Laughs) considerate.

Chris:If you must know, (Closes the door)

Wyatt:Chris I think we should just be friends (Giggles)

Chris:It's Mel's. (Pauses) I think. Penny hasn't had a guy for a while. Well to my knowledge.

Wyatt: Mel's. (Chris nods) Mel's pregnant?

Chris:Well the test was positive.

- With out another word, Wyatt orbed out with Chris calling after him. A knock sounds on the door.

Melanie: Chris? You okay in there?

Chris: (Opens the door) Yeah. Uh.. I have a favor to ask.

Melanie: Okay.

Chris: Wyatt just orbed off somewhere and I have to go talk to the elders, do you think you can go to the restaurant and check up on everybody.

Melanie: Sure. What do I do?

Chris:Talk to the manager and just make sure everyone is doing their jobs.

Melanie: (Nods) Sure.

Chris:Good. Thanks. (Orbs out)

Melanie: (Breathes, whispers) You can do this.

- At the restaurant, Melanie watches the manager yell at the wait and kitchen staff to move faster. The busy rushing staff shoot him death glares as he turns to Melanie.

Manager: Now, Ms. Miller. What can I do for you?

Melanie: I didn't realize a restaurant was so hectic.

Manager: Normally it isn't this bad, but one of our chefs didn't show up and now, we are barely getting the stuff to he tables before people leave. And worse we have two food critics here to audit the restaurant.

Melanie: Who's missing? Maybe I can track him down for you.

Manager: (Grabs a chefs apron) Marcus Hill, 423 Madison, Apt 7C. (Turns and begins to roll dough for appetizers)

- The scene moves to outside Marcus' apartment. As Melanie pulls up in Wyatt's car, she spots five or so squad cars and dozens of officers scouring the street. With a sigh, she steps out of the car and slams the door.

Melanie: (Whispering to herself) With my luck, this'll be the guy.

- Melanie ran to the caution tape and started yelling to get the attention of the closest officer.

Officer: Ma'am you have to step back.

Melanie: (Points to the building) I have to get in there.

Officer: You live here? (Skeptical)

Melanie: (Shakes head) I'm meeting somebody.

Officer: Who?

Melanie: Marcus Hill. Apt 7C.

Officer: I'm sorry ma'am. I have some bad news. (Melanie looks past him at the body being carted off on a gurney)

Melanie: (To herself) No black bag. Good sign. (To officer) What hospital?

Officer: St. Mary's

- Melanie runs off back to Wyatt's car and drives off, leaving the officer dumbstruck.

- In the clouds, Chris orbs in. A single elder occupies the room. A young man, just younger than Chris. Chris recognizes him as an ally.

Chris: Kevin?

Kevin: (Turns to Chris) Chris. Hey. (Sees the look on Chris' face) What's wrong.

Chris:I think Melanie's pregnant and I'm afraid the angel of destiny is going to try and take her away. Wyatt can't handle that.

Kevin:(Half smiles) They tried to tell Wyatt the other day. She is supposed to be here. To usher in the next generation of Halliwells.

Chris: Oh. (Pauses) Okay. That's good, right.

Kevin:(Expression sobers) Well, yes and no. The baby she's carrying. The elders say it can't be born.

Chris:(Confused) What?

Kevin:That baby is still evil. Even if Wyatt isn't. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but.. some of the elders are talking about taking care of it themselves.

Chris:(Angered) It? It?

Kevin:I'm sorry (As Chris orbs away)

**Break**

**Scene opens at St Mary's Hospital. **

- Melanie is at the nurses counter whispering conspiratorially with a pudgy faced blonde woman. The woman's bright blue nametag read Marilyn. They finish chatting and Melanie hands her a 50 dollar bill while pocketing a piece of paper marked with her scribbling handwriting.

- She turns immediately and walks straight out the front doors. Pulling out a cell phone, she dialed a number. She climbs into the car as she connects.

Andrea: Hello? (Sitting reading from a big textbook labeled 'Procedures of English Literature')

Melanie: Hey Andrea? It's Melanie.

Andrea: Oh hey. What's up?

Melanie: I have an innocent. He walked out in front of a car this morning. I feel like I've seen this before and I don't know how to explain it, but I know it's demonic.

Andrea: Great. I needed a study break.

Melanie: He's running a fever and he's gone comatose, but his brain activity is above normal.

Andrea: Where did he get hit?

Melanie: Right outside his place.

Andrea: Kay. (Grabs a pen and paper) Address?

Melanie: 423 Madison, Apt. 7C.

Andrea: Kay. I'll check out his place, you check the book for possibles.

Melanie: (Nods to herself) Okay. (Both hang up)

- Mean while, Chris orbs in on the bridge to find Wyatt sitting pale and unmoving. Chris moves towards him and kneels in front of him. He pauses for a moment

Chris:How you doing?

Wyatt:Why didn't she say something?

Chris:She's in a weird place right now. Maybe she just didn't know how to tell us.

Wyatt:Maybe she doesn't want it.

Chris:(Perks) What?

Wyatt:It would make sense wouldn't it. She doesn't tell us so she can go and get an abortion. (Looks up at Chris) What do you think?

Chris:Look how panicked you are. No. I think it was just a girl thing. Even before, Mel would have been hesitant to tell you. Remember how she couldn't say 'I love you' first.

- Wyatt thinks about it while Chris looks on. After a few minutes, he looks back up.

Wyatt:Okay. It was a girl thing.

Chris:(Breathes) Okay. Now for the bad news.

- The scene moves to the attic of the manor where Melanie is on the cordless phone with the manager of the restaurant having abandoned the book.

Melanie: No. No. No. He can't quit. (Pauses) No. I can.. (Andrea orbs in) I can call a temp agency. (Pauses) Yes. I'll remedy the situation as soon as possible. (Andrea goes to the book) Okay before the full swing of dinner? (Pauses) Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. (Hangs up and turns to Andrea) I think I may have single-handedly ruined Piper's restaurant. (Joins Andrea at the book) What'd you get?

Andrea: Sulfuric smell and traces of mercury on the bed sheets.

Melanie: (Sarcastic smile) That all on the bed sheets?

Andrea: (Waves her hand) What do you have?

Melanie: Well. (Flipping through the pages of the book) based on that, you just ruled out everything but these. (Finds page and points)

Andrea: (Reads) Mares. Also known as nightmares. Mares feast on the painful dreams of man. (Looks up) That's it?

Melanie: Yeah but from the work record I got from the restaurant manager, this guy has gotten increasingly late all month. And! A friend of his at the restaurant remembers him complaining of headaches and lack of sleep.

Andrea: So?

Melanie: Don't you get it? (Seeing Andrea's confused look) The Mare stalks his prey. From what I can gather, I think these things like attach maybe to their victims. Or maybe they just inhabit their victims space until death. But I'm convinced that they are monogamous.

Andrea: (Nods approvingly) Good work. Any idea on how to vanquish it?

Melanie: No. (Sad look) I could write a spell.

Andrea: (Shakes head) No. You have to call the temp agency, remember?

Melanie: Oh my god! I need to call the temp agency! Where's the phone book?

Andrea: (Smiling) Downstairs. Under the entrance table.

- Melanie runs out the door as Andrea grabs a pad and paper.

**Break**

**Scene opens to the clouds.**

- Kevin is standing in the corner clicking back and forth with another elder. They are the only ones present as Wyatt orbs into the room. His presence ends the clicking.

Wyatt:What is this?

Elder:What is what?

Wyatt:You want to kill my unborn child?

Elder:No. It's just that it's evil.

Wyatt:You don't know that. In fact, the lot of you don't seem to know much. If there is a problem, _we_ will deal with it.

Elder:Wyatt--

Wyatt:No! _We_ will deal with it!

- The elder stepped back obviously surrendering. Kevin looked on as Wyatt left.

- Back at the manor, Melanie paced in the foyer, the cordless in her hand.

Melanie: No. A chef. (Pauses, with a 'duh' look) Someone who can cook. (Pauses) They have to be familiar with duck. (Pauses) I need them by 7:30. (Pauses) Hello? (Hangs up as Chris orbs in) Oh thank god. Chris! Can you cook?

Chris:(Startled) I can make toast.

Melanie: (Begins to cry) I ruined it.

Chris:Wait. Shh Shush. Mel. (Hugs her) What's going on?

Melanie: (Between sobs) This guy.. He was.. And.. There's no chef.. The staff.. Uprising.. Gonna quit.. (Sobs)

Chris: I'll go get Wyatt. Don't worry. (Orbs out)

- Melanie sobers as Andrea comes down the stairs.

Andrea: You okay?

Melanie: (Wiping her eyes) I'll be fine. You got the spell?

Andrea: (Nods) And I made a summoning spell. So, where do we do this?

Melanie: He's at St Mary's

- Andrea orbs them both to the hospital.

- The hospital room is dark. The pair orb in. Melanie moves swiftly to close the door. Andrea turns on the light. The pair meet back at the foot of the bed. Andrea holds up a piece of paper.

Girls: Evil that is living near, we call to you to appear, enter into our sight, these words we do recite.

- A shadow bird appears on the man's chest. Within moments, it morphs into a man.

Man: You called?

Girls:(Look down at the page) Demon of darkness that feasts on pain, vanquish thyself in our name, never to be heard from again.

- The demon erupts into fire and disappears. The man's vtals begin to come back to normal.

Melanie: What was that?

Andrea: (Confused) What was what?

Melanie: That spell. (Laughs)

Andrea: (Smiling) What?

Melanie: Nothing. You're right. It was fine.

Andrea: Okay it wasn't the best, but I have work like five minutes ago.

Melanie: Sorry. Drop me off?

Andrea: Whatever.

- The pair orb out as doctors open the door.

- The scene moves to the restaurant. The place is bustling with customers and the wait staff, though more relaxed, are busy. Chris and Mel sit at their table while the DJ cuts tracks in the background. "American Dreams" by Casting Crows plays.

Chris: So. You didn't ruin the restaurant.

Melanie: Thanks to you.

Chris: And Wyatt of course. (Smiles)

Melanie: (Smiling) Of course.

Chris: (Takes a sip of his beer) You should know..

Melanie: Yes?

Chris:I.. Well we, Wyatt and me.. I .. Wyatt and I found..

Melanie: (Hangs her head) You found the test.

Chris:Yeah. (Pauses) Why didn't you say something?

Melanie: I just found out. (Chris nods) And, I didn't know what to say. Hey Wyatt. Guess what? I'm having your alter ego's baby!

Chris:Well when you put it like that, of course it's gonna sound bad. (Pauses) At least it's his.

Melanie: (Giggles and shakes head, breathes) So. He knows?

Chris:Yes.

Melanie: How does he feel about it?

Chris: (Sips his beer) For that, you'll have to talk to him yourself. (Steps down from his chair and gives Melanie a little hug) See you tomorrow.

- Chris leaves Melanie sitting at the table, looking at the kitchen doors.

**TBC?**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
